Reliving Or Not?
by lil kagome 15
Summary: Ok so we know what happen's at the end of reflections? So who say's that time doesn't repeat... Me! Reincarnations are just the beggining of the battle, two children born to two politician's are forced to meet under less than enjoyable terms. Red hair blu


**Sum: **Ok so we know what happen's at the end of reflections? So who say's that time doesn't repeat... Me! Reincarnations are just the beggining of the battle, two childrem born to two politician's are forced to meet under less than enjoyable terms. Red hair blue eyed teen hearthrob--Kenshin Himura, and midnight haired azure eyes prom quenn--Kaoru Kamiya are forced to endure the battles of ones fate and a past one. Will they find out in time the truth to make them so blind finally see. We mustn't let history repeat itself! Kenshin _must_ end up with Kaoru... Or at least that's what's prophisised.

**Disc: **I don't own! )

**AU: T**

It was dark in the halls of Himura mansion, the clocks ticking posesively over the qietness of slumber. The world calmed all at once as twilight apeared, and in this moment lady Himura let out a scream. They say that a baby born on this day is granted with powers--I say? They're granted with a past.

The baby boy, the first claimed to the house of Himura, surely this is a joyous day, but whispers surge throughout the walls. The baby has the bluest eyes, his fathers black his mother brown... What does this mean?

The child slumbers in a cradle, it's soft breathing the only noise in a sleeping house, and for a moment all is at peace, if only a lifetime could last a moment...

-------------------------- 

The silence drifts in past the empty rooms of Kamiya mansion. All is at peace in a home yet undetermined. The lady of the house is yet un-wed, the voices in the hallway said. The baby's born the name is dead, it's a bastard to the name Kamiya.

A scream... A piercing scream. The mothers dead. The silence drifts into the past as a man crys upon a chest. Why? Why has he been left a bastard child in no wife to wed? He sobs in horror as the baby looks at him, it's eyes a piercing blue... just like hers.

Todd Kamiya smiles as he walks down the halls, his body covered in black silk linens. He watches as the child sleeps, his niece in any sense of the word he will protect. She will move to the shore, to be raised until womanhood and her respective duties. He picks up the child and steps out into the darkness, leaving the building as it was before... undertimined... empty.

---------------------- 

A six year old boy climbs happily up a maple tree, his gigles flowing into the large farmhouse. "Daddy come see!" He screams as he makes it to the tallest reachable branch. His father smiles but keeps his face wary, unable to still the fear he has for his child. He comes up to the tree and carefully takes his son from it's thick branches.

"Maybe we'll build a tree-house this spring." He say's and Kenshin laughs as he nod's to his father. "Now let's go inside and find your mother shall we?" Again the child nod's, his blue eyes shining in the after-noon sun.

They retreat to the confines of Himura mansion, the sent of cinnamon and maple flowing within it's safe interior. Kenshin bounds happily in to see his mother, his happy shouts carrying throughout the wide hallways and large rooms.

--------------------- 

A four year old girl rests happily in the protective arms of her uncle, her black hair pulled into a short pony-tail, her eyes closed to the warm glow of morning sun. "And what will you have me do with Miss Kaoru?" He asked in a thick tone, his eyes glued to the offending person.

"There must be some other place you can leave her." The other man retorts back. He looks briefly to the sleeping child and is offered a sense of pity. She was un-wanted by her father as a babe what makes them think she shall be wanted as a toddler? It's almost pathetic how such a situation had come about.

Todd sighed as he re-read the paper, casting a glance at the sleeping angel in his arms. He turned, his long cout casting out behind him as he mad his way to Kamiya mansion to try and change the course of a life.

---------------------- 

Time crosses but one path, but paths find in destiny the need to cross. Time bigens to spin again the world cast into a shadow of something less sufficient of the parting time. Can we find the air to breath again before we suffocate in these walls well-closed?

Brought together by a disadvantage is it going to change the way we were, the way we always thought life was to turn out. Time has been drawn to a point at the beggining of a new life.

The tory has no ending with a future yet to come, let us watch as the time's change and morph into something thought impossible.

--------------------- 

**A/N: **Please don't hate me for the short chapter, it's just starting out, but what do ya' think? I need to know so that I can either continue or not... so yeah... review!


End file.
